


Love in the Time of Drip Coffee

by AvaRosier



Series: 'Tis The Season [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Folgers AU, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: This was just going to be a 'snowed in together' fic but it turned into a Folgers coffee commercial AU.





	

Sansa had flown out early from King’s Landing, as soon as she’d finished with her final exams pretty much, and made the long flight (complete with two layovers) up to the Skirling Resort near where her parents owned a cabin. She was excited to spend Christmas there with her family, especially after having been so far south for the past three years. Except the area around Wintertown had been slammed by a blizzard and Sansa had just gotten off a phone call from her apologetic father explaining that they wouldn’t be able to make it out for at least two or three days.

She loves her family and misses them very much, she does. And while she had a newfound appreciation for family traditions, there was still a part of Sansa that got excited at the thought of being able to have the large cabin all to herself for a few days. She could hit the slopes, flirt with cute guys and girls at the ski lodge over a hot mocha (because her addiction has gotten to the point where she can’t even have hot chocolate without some coffee in it), and lounge around in front of the flat-screen tv and the fireplace in her pajamas without the remote being hijacked by Robb or Arya or Bran or Rickon.

She could watch as many episodes of ‘Say Yes to the Dress’ as her heart desired.

Sansa bundled up and made her way down to town and hit up the overpriced supermarket for some food, including ready-made salads and soups so she could be as lazy as she wanted. She did pick up some basics to bake cookies with, as well as two bottles of wine because why not?

No sooner had she made it home, put away her groceries, and changed into her snowflake flannel pajamas than Robb was texting her. _Just heard back from Jon,_ he began _, he’s just crossed the bridge past Craster and is going to try to make it there late tonight_. Sansa looked at the last message with her heart in her throat. Jon was going to be here? He hadn’t even told her the last time they’d talked, only mumbling that he’d be on duty at Fort Black for most of the holidays.

 _Keep an eye out for him, will you?_ Robb asked her.

 _Sure, no problem._ Her thumbs stumbled through a reply.

Two, maybe three days alone with Jon Snow. Sansa gulped. He’d been one of Robb’s closest friends in high school but it hadn’t been until Sansa had gone away to college and they’d started commenting on each other’s Twitter and Insta posts that she really got to know the quiet boy she’d seen around the Stark home. Except he wasn’t a boy anymore, he was very much a man. Sansa had guiltily screensnapped more than one of Jon’s pictures on social media- shirtless and showing off the definition in his torso, or wearing a fitted sweater and black-rimmed glasses that made him look like a hot professor.

Then they’d exchanged numbers and that was when the extended, witty text conversations started. After that were the actual phone calls where Sansa got addicted to hearing his voice nearly every day. As much as she wanted to dismiss this as just an unexpected friendship, she suspected that there was more to it. And now she was going to be alone in her family’s cabin with Jon for two days.

 

A low, scraping sound woke her from her pleasant dream. Sansa blinked, sat up, and looked around her. Somehow, she’d fallen asleep on the couch while waiting up for Jon. She took one look at the bright light of the early morning sun hitting the snow outside the window and cursed. “ _Father judge me_! How could I sleep so late?” She flung aside the throw blanket and sprang to her feet hitting the home button on her phone to check for messages. Nothing. None from Robb and none from Jon. Fear warred with anger in her chest as she hurried into the kitchen.

Only to pull up short when she saw the man standing there, still shouldering his duffel bag. “Jon?” They both froze as they stared at each other. Frigid air wafted around him and gods, he looked _good_. Hair pulled back, grey sweater, and a black trench coat that never looked pretentious on him.

“Who are you? I must have the wrong house.” He tried to tease her, but Sansa was having none of it. She crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow at him.

“I haven’t changed that much since high school and you know it. Robb said you’d get here late and I was up half the night waiting.”

Jon had the grace to look chagrined. “Shit, I know. I know. I ended up crashing at a hotel the next town over, it was already so late and I was too tired to risk heading up the mountain. I’m sorry I didn’t call you…Robb wasn’t even supposed to tell you…I wanted this to be a surprise.” He finished lamely.

“I would’ve been surprised if you ended up dead at the bottom of the mountain, too.”

Jon let his duffel bag hit the floor and shrugged shamelessly, the ghost of a smirk on his face. “I think I’m flattered.”

Sansa rolled her eyes but she knew he could see her trying not to grin at him. “Well, you’re here now so you might as well grab a seat while I start some breakfast.” She started padding around the island and headed for the refrigerator. Jon followed, groaning happily as he pulled out a stool at the counter.

“That smells so good,” he said, referring to the pot of coffee that was nearly full. Sansa closed the fridge and instead reached into the cupboard for two mugs.

“I don’t care for Folgers, but Pappy Stark always started his mornings here with the stuff. So I set the machine up on a timer, figured it wouldn’t be the Christmas hols unless I was waking up to the smell.” She poured two cups for them and handed Jon his. “Want milk or sugar?”

“Nah, I prefer it black, like my heart.”

Sansa kept her eyes on the spoon stirring the sugar into her cup. “I don’t think you have a black heart, Jon.” She braved a glance upwards and saw the soft way he was looking at her, and flushed.

“You know…” He cleared his throat. “I ah- I should give you your present now.” He left the counter and unzipped his bag, rooting around in it for a minute before straightening and returning. He held out a small, wrapped box that had a red bow on top of it.

“I thought _you_ were my present?” She teased him, plucking the bow off the neatly wrapped box and sticking it onto Jon’s sweater.

“Well,” he drawled. “If I am your present, then I guess you don’t need this one…” He made a play at grabbing the box from her, but Sansa held it aloft, giggling as she tore at the paper.

“Oh!” She gasped when she pulled away the tissue and saw the book there. “'The Knight and a Maiden Fair: Medieval Romanticism in Stories and Songs’…I’ve been wanting to read this!”

“And now you can, without the hefty price tag.”

“Thank you!” She couldn’t seem to stop exclaiming. “You know, I did get you a present but I sent it to you at Fort Black before I flew out here.”

Jon shrugged. “Sam will make sure nothing happens to it. And besides, I’d rather be here with you.” He reached out and took her hand in his, lightly running his thumb over her knuckles. A strange, twisty feeling grew in her gut. It was joy, she decided. They spent the next ten minutes like this, holding hands while they drank their coffee. Eventually, Jon set his empty mug down and frowned, looking serious all of the sudden.

“I wanted to talk to you while I was here, Sans.” She couldn’t help the flutter at the nickname even as she felt worry grip her at his tone. It’s an old fear of hers, borne from experience, that she wouldn’t be enough for someone to love.

“Yes?”

“I…I really like talking to you on the phone.” If she didn’t already know how atrocious Jon could be at explaining himself, especially to women, Sansa would have let herself get dispirited at that.

“I like talking to you on the phone, too,” she encouraged.

He groaned and shook his head. “That’s not- fuck, I’m bad at this. Look, if we go a day without calling each other, I hate it. And I want to do more than talk to you from thousands of miles away. Things have changed for me at Fort Black and I’ve already decided not to re-up when my contract ends next year. I guess what I’m trying to ask is…would you want to talk to me every day? In person?”

Hope bloomed in her and Sansa sat up straighter. “Is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?”

“Well…yes.” He looked up at her from under his eyelashes, ever so hopeful. “I haven’t decided if I want to go to school or look into post-army careers. I just want to be with you. Get warm,” he quipped.

“I could definitely help you with that. Getting warm _and_ the girlfriend bit.”  Sansa was rewarded with Jon’s eyes crinkling at the corner as he smiled at her, more light-hearted than she could remember ever seeing him. She wanted to do more than hold his had. 

With that realization came the courage to stand up and rush around the counter. He caught her around the waist, standing to meet her lips with his own.  Their first kiss was hard and needy and oh, so satisfying. She curled her arms around Jon’s neck and let him take some of her weight as he expertly slid his tongue against hers. When she had to pull back in order to breathe, Jon trailed his slightly chapped lips from her jaw down her neck.

“I’m glad you decided to come up here and ask me instead of just doing it over the phone,” she told him, panting softly. Jon pulled away from her skin long enough to shake his head.

“Robb invited me first. This idea came to me later.”

Sansa frowned, trying not to let her brain get too fuzzy from the pleasure of his hard body against hers. “Robb invited you to the Stark family cabin?” He’d never done that before.

A shrug. “I guess he sees me as family.” She could feel Jon smile against her jaw as he moved back toward her mouth.

“Does that make us kissing cousins?”

“Maybe. They were all the rage back during the medieval ages,” he murmured, nodding his head in the direction of her new book.

“True,” she practically moaned against his lips. Winter still clung to him, making her shiver in his hold. Several fingers teased underneath her pajama top. “You know…the others aren’t supposed to be here for another two days at least.”

Jon’s eyes darkened at that prospect. “Robb did mention something about that.”

“So…we have a limited window of time to neck on the couch.” She licked her lips and gave him what she hoped was her best 'you want to do whatever I say’ look. Those fingers slid higher up the bared skin of her back.

“That…that…” Jon groaned when she wriggled against him.

“You can even give me a few hickeys- we’ll call this your third Christmas present to me.”

“I can think of a better Christmas present to give you than a few hickeys,” he told her. Sansa grinned and grabbed ahold of his hand, dragging him along with her toward the living room.

“We haven’t even been together five minutes and you’re already spoiling me during the holidays.”

“Start as you mean to go on, and all that,” he said.


End file.
